The Crichton Effect
by Victoria8
Summary: Just 1st season J/A fluff, repost of my story, its kinda old but am trying to rekindle my farscape writing, and figured this would be a gd idea


Disclaimers: Right. I don't own Farscape or any of the character. If I  
did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic, I'd be helping with scripts. I'd also be  
rich and employ Ben Browder as my personal trainer :) Plus me=student=no  
money= pointless lawsuit.BR  
Archiving: Yeah, sure, just let me know where it is so I can visit it if it gets lonely! E-mail me.BR  
Rating: I only know UK ratings- PG? (maybe PG-13 in US ratings, but I don't know) There's no sex, violence or bad language. Maybe there's language if you count dren and frell……….BR  
Feedback? Uh huh. I 'd love it. Bearing in mind I really need to know if anyone out there cares if I write another of these stories, possibly one with a plot next time, but who knows………..BR  
Summary: Just a shippy story about Crichton being annoyed with Aeryn. Contains J/A shippiness! So sorry to all you J/C or J/Z shippers, but I HAD to write a J/A one, being a J/A shipper myself. BR  
Spoilers: If you haven't seen any of the programme, then some of the stuff in here may be confusing! A teensy weensy spoiler for 'the flax' but lets face it, if you don't know the major storyline of the programme you are doomed not to understand this fiction. I missed the flax and I managed to work it out, so deal.BR  
Note: This is my first fanfic. I don't even pretend it's good, it's just something I wanted to write, just to let everyone know how much I love Farscape and Fanfic. So enjoy this pointless little story with no plot BR  
Thanks: To Esther, Gordon, and Mia for beta reading this story. BR  
  
  
John Crichton sat in his quarters late at night feeling sorry for himself. Aeryn hadn't spoken to him in the last weeken, except to belittle Farscape I and it's capabilities, referring to it as a 'hunk of dren'. He couldn't believe she had said that, she knew how much he loved his creation, even if it was 'primitive' like him. His thoughts were interrupted by a low rumbling noise from his stomach. 'Damn, I forgot to eat' he muttered, remembering he hadn't eaten since the early arns of the 'day'. Raising himself off the bed, he made his way to the mess hall to prepare the culinary treat formerly known as 'food cubes'.BR  
  
Aeryn paced along one of the empty corridors of Moya, it was late and she realised that her patrolling activities were becoming a habit. She passed Crichton's quarters and stole a look inside, she loved to watch the way he slumbered so peacefully, it was something she could never do, her sleep was interrupted so easily, hence the reason she patrolled so often at night. However, as she tiptoed into his quarters, she noticed his bed was empty. Confusion flashed through her mind, John had rarely been out of his quarters recently 'I wonder if he's alright,' she said out loud, immediately cursing herself for such a show of emotion. But she knew that with this primitive, this human, she was different. He understood her in ways that even her fellow peacekeepers couldn't. He always seemed to have a way of prising the deepest, darkest secrets from her with his blue eyes, but there was one secret he wasn't going to get at.BR  
Well, that's what she had assured herself before they got caught in the flax. Now, she wasn't sure, her deepest, darkest secret was that she cared for him, frell, for all she knew, she loved him, only as a peacekeeper she knew nothing of what love was. She found herself wishing that she too was a primitive, capable of showing emotion. John's voice echoed through her mind 'You can be more' he had said to her.BR  
Well, she had been more, more icy with him, pushing him away constantly she realised. Recently, she had been avoiding him like the plague so that he didn't notice how her feelings were getting the better of her. She had grown fond of him during their time on Moya, she should tell him, yes she would tell him, but when? Well, she mentally assured herself, 'I guess there's no time like the present' smiling to herself over the use of the odd phrase the human had taught her. She hurried off in search of Crichton, 'John' she mentally reminded herself.BR  
  
'Where the frell is he?' she said out loud.BR  
'I'm right here darlin' a husky voice chuckled from inside the mess hall.BR  
'Cri…...John, is that you?' She asked tentatively.BR  
'No sunshine, it's the toothfairy!' John replied, grinning to himself at the mental image he conjured of him in a tutu with a little wand.BR  
More human nonsense I don't understand, she thought. She entered the mess hall and saw him leaning on the table with a plate of food cubes infront of him, wearing only a pair of black pants. Seeing him like this made her feel extremely embarrassed, a flush of red darted across her cheeks as images of what he looked like without the pants danced through her head. She tried to hide this by harshly growling 'What the yotz are you doing here, Crichton?'BR  
'Looking for Oz, toto, what the hell does it look like?' he snorted. Aeryn, sighed, pausing for a moment. 'Look', she began, 'If this sulking is because of what I said about Farscape I, I'm sorry'.BR  
John lifted his head in amazement 'Did miss badass peacekeeper Sun just apologise? Alert the media' he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.BR  
'John, what the frell is wrong with you?' she snapped. 'I came here to see if you were alright and I get my frellin head chewed off'. 'Bitten, it's bitten off' he corrected her.BR  
'Whatever the yotz it is, you are being really childish, now what the frell is wrong with you?' Aeryn snorted, her patience beginning to wear thin.BR  
'I'll tell you what's wrong with me' he quipped angrily. 'I'm in love with a beautiful woman who doesn't give a damn about me, who avoids me constantly and views me as a lesser being. Not to mention the permanent PMS she seems to suffer from! That's what the frell is wrong with me, ice queen!'BR  
There was a momentary silence. Aeryn broke it by quietly whispering 'Is that what you think, John? That I care nothing for you? I care for you, frell, I could even be in love with you, it's... just... so... hard.. to.. ' Her voice cracked and Aeryn burst into tears. What the hezmana am I doing she though vaguely as he pulled her into his embrace. He began rocking her and whispering 'I'm sorry sunshine' over and over again. Her sobbing eventually subsided into gentle shuddering in his arms as he absently stroked her head against his chest.BR  
'How do you always do it, John?' She asked, raising her head slightly.BR  
'Do what?' He asked in bewildermentBR  
'Whatever the situation, whatever I say to you, you always forgive me, and I end up pouring my heart out in your arms'. Aeryn sighed, she normally hated public displays of her weakness, but she was enjoying the warm feel of his muscled flesh against her clothed body.BR  
Crichton paused for a second, 'Uhh, I guess it's the Crichton effect' He chuckled 'I always seem to affect women that way!'BR  
'Well, I guess that explains it, you've probably had plenty of experience with women' she snorted, moving away from him. 'I have to go now' she said icily and began to get up.BR  
At that moment a crazy idea popped into Crichton's head - Aeryn was jealous - In a second he'd grabbed her wrist annd swung her around to face him. Pressing his lips firmly on hers he kissed long and hard.BR  
All the anger flowed out of Aeryn almost as quickly as it had flared up, but she tensed at the devastating sensations his kiss was causing her to experience.BR  
'Oh shit' John thought, suddenly wishing he hadn't been so impulsive. He was sure he'd picked a good moment and the kiss felt so right.BR  
'Are you going to kick my ass now, Aeryn' he asked, cautiously pulling away. He had enough time to reach his quarters if he ran fast enough. He did not fancy a pantak jab this late at night. But instead of anger, Crichton saw a playful glint in Aeryn's eyes.BR  
'I could think of much better things to do with you ass, John' She grinned at him and placed her lips on his.BR 


End file.
